


Bite Me

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, M/M, who doesn’t like a little bit of pain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: 6. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship |Biting





	Bite Me

I’m not sure when it started. I’ve always liked just a little bit of pain. Pressing down a little harder when flossing the more tender areas in my gums. Stretching my hamstrings when they seemed impossibly tight. You get the idea.

 

Well, one day Rhett and I were wrestlin’ and things were getting a bit rough. I was sure I was I about to win, had him pinned underneath me and everything.

 

But then he bit me. He bit my arm. Hard. 

 

It distracted me enough for him to flip our positions and for him to win. It distracted me in a way that I was not expecting. 

 

Let’s just say that I was happy I was on my front. 

 

Cut to a few years later, we’re fooling around at this point - nothing too serious, everything above the belt - and we’re making out on the couch. I pull back and slip the tip of my thumb into his mouth, pressing the pad of my finger onto his bottom teeth. Rhett’s a smart man, and quickly figured out what I wanted him to do. 

 

When he bit down on my thumb, I moaned in response. The dark, possessive look that came over Rhett’s face made me shiver. That night we fucked for the first time. 

 

And now? Now that he knows and loves my little secret of desiring pain?

 

He’s got got me pinned against the wall after another - well, different - wrestling match. His hand is down the front of my pants, trying to get me off quickly. We’ve only got a few minutes before filming the next segment, and Rhett is determined. Knows exactly how to get what he wants. 

 

His free hand roughly grabs a hold of my hair, pulling my head to the side to expose my neck. He bites hard, sucking a little too, and I love it. I fucking love it. It’s the only thing right now that will help me finish, and god dammit, it does the trick. 

 

When I finally pry him off my over-sensitive body and clean up, I check out myself in the mirror. Want to make sure my hair didn’t give us totally away. Rhett walks up behind me and pulls the neck of my shirt out of the way. 

 

He looks me in the eye in the reflection with a shit-eating grin. 

 

“You might need to stop by makeup on the way to the set, darlin’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’ve decided all of my Kinktober fics will be more like ficlets. Little snippets.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️
> 
> Come yell at me!


End file.
